Basket Case
by DivinelyUnrefined
Summary: Charlie has always been in check with her emotions. Zack is a logical and rational being. However, when the two meet and start to harbor feelings for one another, all that goes out that window. And it drives them crazy, but maybe that's not so bad. Right?
1. Preface

_Here's a Bones Fanfiction with Zack Addy-I love that boy, so sad he was taken off-as the main love interest! This will be a ZackxOC love story, starting from the first season. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flaming! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Bones or its characters. I just own my OCs and some plot points._

**_Warning:_**_ Swearing, crude humor, gore, violence, alcohol and drug references, and mild sexual content._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preface<span>**

Excited yips admitted from the medium-sized canine as he more or less dragged his master down the fourth floor hallway of the quaint, but usually noisy—despite the wishes of the landlord—apartment complex. The puppy's owner giggled good-naturedly, trying her hardest to not stumble at him consistently tugging on his leash; not that she entirely minded, as she was just excited as he.

"Ready to finally be home, Honey bear?" the young woman asked playfully.

The dog barked once again and picked up his pace; he almost looked like he had a skip to his step. The female laughed again and did the same to keep up with her pet while adjusting the semi-heavy luggage her free arm was lugging.

She was in too far of a good mood to be upset with her landlord berating her once she returned to the apartment building. He had been complaining to her about a pungent smell coming from her apartment and if she didn't do something about it that instant he was going to evict her.

Of course, she thought he was being ridiculous, but complied.

He was a crotchety old man and was always yelling at the people since they were mostly college students like her. If he really hated youths then, why did he rent out apartments to them?

Either way, she figured she had left a carton of milk in the fridge and forgot to rid of it before she left for her trip. She also probably forgot to tell her friend who was crashing there at the moment and since her friend was a big partygoer and would only return to the apartment late at night and pass out—drunk, of course—only to leave real early in the morning for school or something else, she probably didn't notice the smell. No big deal. Nonetheless, she didn't want to get evicted, as the place was the only one she could afford at the moment—she could manage an annoying landlord.

Once the two arrived at apartment 438, the girl juggled as much as she could into one arm, including the leash of her dog, to fish out her lanyard of keys and key charms from her purse. With a small bit of difficulty, she almost dropped a couple of her stuff a few times, she pulled them out and used the middle one on the ring to stick into the keyhole.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside.

Immediately, the pungent smell her landlord had mentioned hit her like a smelly wave and her dog's fur on his back bunched up, his ears went back, and he growled.

Her bright eyes narrowed cautiously.

_That does not smell like any spoiled milk I've ever smelled…_

Not to mention, if it was dairy passed its expiration date, her dog would not react that way.

She placed her luggage down gently, pushed her door closed, and unhooked her pet. "Scout, stay." she ordered him softly.

Obediently, he sat though looked very tense and there came muffled growling within his throat. The young woman patted his brownish-gold head before rising and slowly walking through her kitchen into the living room. The smell, if her nose was correct, was coming further down the tiny hall to the bathroom, closet, or bedroom.

The light-haired girl checked the closet.

Nothing.

She checked the bathroom.

Nothing.

Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, pounding in her ears and her teeth worried her bottom lip.

She checked her bedroom.

The second she did, she regretted it.

And screamed.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Much thanks!<em>


	2. Chapter One

_Okidokie, so here's Chapter One of my Bones/ZackxOC romance story. Hope you read the chapter that was before this; if not, please do. Thanks to those who favored this story. Keep it up, but this time, please REVIEW! Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Bones or its characters. All I own is my OCs and some plot points._

**_Warning:_**_ Swearing, crude humor, gore, violence, alcohol and drug references, and mild sexual content._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Loss of the Old, Gain of the New<span>**

Special Agent Seeley Booth _hated_ cases that involved children.

Sure, she wasn't exactly a child as she was over the age of being legal, but _still_, she was young enough.

His boss, the head of the FBI, Cullen, had assigned him to be the bodyguard of Charlotte May Haines.

He had met her about two weeks ago when he and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan—Zack Addy had been there, but that wasn't entirely important to him—got called in to check the dead body that Charlotte had discovered in the bedroom of her apartment. It had been a haunting sight. Then again, such situations were always haunting, but it was even more so because on the mutilated body was a single Post-It note that read: "**Catch You Some Other Time, Doll**".

Obviously, it had been a murder and the murderer had been after Charlotte, but got someone else instead. According to Bones it was an Asian and Hispanic young woman around the ages of eighteen and twenty-one, who had been sliced up and asphyxiated and according to Charlotte, the young woman was her younger friend from college, Daniela Hanamura. Daniela had been staying at Charlotte's apartment while Charlotte was out of state.

Thus, since it was safe to assume, even though they were going to question the poor girl anyway, that Charlotte was the original target and was probably still the target, Cullen had assigned Booth to protect the girl during the investigation and until the killer was caught. And Booth**_ hated_** it.

And the girl's solemn expression from across the room didn't make him hate it any less.

Charlotte Haines was twenty, but was short for her age—under 5'5", probably 5'1" or 5'2"—and had a baby face; she even had light freckles. Her mildly curly hair that was strawberry-blonde brushed slightly passed her tense shoulders. The girl's eyes were big and glassy, being a soft hue of green. She was lightly tanned and had vibrantly painted nails that were chipped and a bit bitten. She looked shy and somber as she gazed around the FBI Agency, like a little kid in an unfamiliar place unattended, waiting for him; a brown leather messenger bag was placed close to her securely.

Taking a deep breath before clearing his throat, the muscular male made his way over to her. When he approached, her apprehensive body relaxed slightly upon seeing the—slightly—familiar face. "Charlotte Haines?"

"Charlie, please," she answered softly. Again he could hear the hint of a Southern accent in her voice—according to her file, she was from Texas. "And you're Agent Booth, right? You were at…the crime scene?"

"Yes," the brunet nodded.

"Um, nice to see you again, sir." She certainly was polite.

He gave another nod. "You as well. I've been assigned to be your bodyguard."

The fair-haired girl chewed the inside of her cheek, her light eyes becoming downcast. "…I see."

Booth tried not to frown. Instead, he tried to be reassuring. "Don't worry, Charlie, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he promised.

Charlie lifted her eyes to search his handsome face. After a moment, she mumbled with a tiny grateful nod, "Thank you, sir."

That time he did frown. It was clear she was broken up about what happened to her friend and was cautious around everyone. Again, he hated cases that involved kids and he didn't like when he had to question them for information, especially when they weren't guilty, but it was his job.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to have to follow me to the Interrogation Room; I have to question you on Miss. Hanamura." he admitted reluctantly, but boldly.

Charlie made a face, but nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry, it's just a couple questions. We don't suspect you," he pointed out, guiding her through the busy office towards the Interrogation Room.

"Its fine," she muttered. She had to pick up her pace a little since the ex-sniper's strides were far larger than hers. "I just want the bastard that killed Ella found."

Booth was fairly relieved to hear the new emotion in her voice; it was passionate and vigorous, as all he had heard so far was sadness and apprehension. It was good sign that she was feeling other things.

He placed a big hand on her small shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Don't worry, they will be." he assured her again confidently.

If he didn't know better, she tried to smile, but it didn't exactly appear.

The FBI agent steered her into the steel-colored Interrogation Room and gestured to a seat at the large metal table. The redheaded girl complied silently, placing her bag beside her chair. Booth situated himself across from her, straightening his tie a little. His placed on his usual business tone, "I'm just going to ask you few simple questions, Charlie, and I want you to as honestly as you can."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help." she nodded.

He gave a nod and cleared his throat. "How long were you away from your apartment?"

"About a three weeks, I think." she answered after a moment of thinking, tucking a strands of hair behind her ear that was pierced a few times, calculating the days in her head.

"Where were you?"

"Vancouver, Canada to help a friend on an independent movie he's working on; he asked me to be in it."

"You act?"

"Yes. I study Musical Theatre at the Conservatory on Wisconsin Street."

"And Ella attended school with you?"

"Yes, she is…" Charlie shook her head a tad and corrected herself, cringing subtly. ""_Was_ studying to be a dancer—a Rockette actually." Her tone added the unspoken words of "Now, she won't ever get to be one."

Booth shifted slightly, but kept focused on the cross-examination—he also didn't want Charlie to feel worse than she already felt. "Why was Daniela staying at your apartment? It says on her file that she was living with a…" He paused to gaze at the case file, at Daniela's file specifically. "Kyle Owen."

"That's her boyfriend," she answered. "They had gotten into an argument, which isn't a rare occurrence, and she was really upset about it, so I offered her to crash at my place." She frowned and looked away, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Obviously, that had been a mistake…"

"Don't blame yourself, Charlie," he said gently. She just stared at me him. Her eyes looked unconvinced, but she said nothing. Booth, with a frown, continued, especially since he had a potential suspect arising, "Did you have any ties with Kyle that would provoke him to want to come after you?"

The question clearly had taken her aback when Charlie blinked rapidly and stammered a little, "Uh…um…he was my friend…and um…he had asked me out a few times before he met and dated Ella."

"Did you reject him all the times he asked you out?" Booth asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah," She furrowed her thin eyebrows. "Do you…think he's the one who killed Ella, because of that?" She sounded like she couldn't believe it; he didn't blame her, as it was always hard to believe people you trusted could be capable of murder, especially over something so tiny—Booth, unfortunately, had known people who had killed others for less.

"It's possible, but we won't know until we question him," the brown-eyed male claimed. He got to his feet. "But before we do that, we need to go to the Jeffersonian and pick someone up and introduce you to a few people."

She blinked. "Uh, o-okay," she nodded and hesitantly stood.

Booth gave her a kind smile. "Don't worry, Charlie. They're good people. _Different_, but good and since you'll be with me a lot, you're going to be around them a lot. You should get to know them, especially since they're the forensics team working on the case."

"Okay," Charlie nodded again, speaking softly. She still looked wary, but was going to obey.

Booth guided her out and led her to his black SUV in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Charlie had only been to the Jeffersonian once in her life and that had been on a spontaneous trip with her friends; it was when none of them had any classes and or work—a rare thing for Charlie. Thus, she didn't get to see the entire thing and now, with her new bodyguard (an odd thought), she was apparently going to the Medico-Legal Lab on the lower floors of the museum to pick someone up and be introduced to a group of people that Agent Booth worked with.<p>

And she'd be excited if her mind wasn't flooded with a zillion questions and worries.

Why would someone murder Ella and so viciously? Why was someone after her? Was it someone she knew? Who did she know that called her "doll"? Was it someone from school or work or from somewhere else? Could Kyle be the murderer just because Charlie had rejected him? When was she going to be able to return to her apartment? Was she going to be able to return to it? Was Scout doing okay at MJ and Shannon's apartment while she was gone? Was she going to have to take a lot of time off from work? How many classes was she going to miss? Had someone called her mother? Did someone notify Ella's family and how were they taking it?

Her mind was so distracted that she accidentally missed a step ascending to the museum. With a cry, she tripped and banged her knee, landing mostly on her hands. She whimpered, feeling the skin cut open on her palms, stinging them and the bruise already forming on her knee underneath her skinny jeans.

Two strong hands helped her to her feet and steadied her on the stairs. "You okay, kid?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks. I wasn't paying attention, I'm just a klutz." she sighed, dusting herself off. She scowled a little at Booth calling her "kid", but let it slide for now as she proceeded to follow him into the building once he was sure she was all right.

The museum was as she remembered it, filled with various items and such of the past and all drew the attention of Charlie's green optics—she made sure to pay attention to where she was walking while ignoring the twinges in her hands and knee. However, when Booth and she arrived at the Medico-Legal Lab, after confirming their identities with the buff and burly security guards, it nearly took the young woman's breath away.

She knew that a forensics' lab shouldn't seem beautiful considering what people did within it, but the actress couldn't help think it and she was pretty sure it showed on her face. Eyes danced from place to place as her jaw slacked slightly; she even quickly brushed her reddish swept bangs from her face to see things better.

Everything was so bright and shiny and that was the simplistic way of describing what Charlie saw all around her. It almost seemed like everything was made of pure, clear blue glass with brilliant lights. Various noises resounded in her ears from all sides; beeping gurgling, clanking, and so on. The room seemed to revolve around a large platform in the middle of the large room where there were a bunch of computers and metal autopsy tables. A few work desks were placed here and there and there were doors leading to what Charlie assumed were individual offices. Numerous people in blue lab coats were fluttering about. It was definitely a busy place and very different yet, it seemed—oddly enough—welcoming.

"Charlie, keep up!" Booth called to her, snapping her back.

Shaking her head a little, she trotted up to the dark-suited man, who was waiting by the few steps leading up to the platform. He wiped a card through a contraption by the stairs, there was a beeping of authorization, and guided the female up the steps with a secure hand between her shoulder blades.

He addressed a group of four very different people, who were gathered around a mutilated body that was all too familiar to Charlie—one person out of the four seemed to keep her distance though. Booth clapped two hands on Charlie's shoulders, speaking in a loud, booming voice, "All right, Squint-Squad!"

Charlie's brows furrowed. _Squint-Squad?_

"Gather around, everyone, gather around! I got someone I want you to meet!" Booth called out.

Hesitantly, their attention that was originally on the body on the autopsy table was now on them, specifically Charlie. She suddenly became sheepish—strangely considering what she was studying—at all of the pairs of eyes on her, studying her closely. "Squints, this is Charlotte Haines. Because of her current situation concerning the case with Daniela Hanamura, I have been assigned to guard her. That being, she's gonna be hanging around here a lot; make her feel welcomed, okay?" Booth announced firmly, patting Charlie on the shoulder.

Then, he began pointing to each person consecutively starting from Charlie's far right. "That guy right there is the bug and dirt guy, Dr. Jack Hodgins."

Dr. Jack Hodgins was a short man, but taller than Charlie and looked like he was in his mid to late thirties. His dirty blonde hair was curly and a thick beard the same color of his hair covered his face. He had bright blue eyes and broad shoulders.

"I don't like the term 'dirt'," Hodgins retorted to Booth, but flashed Charlie an inviting crooked smile. "Wassup, kid?"

Again, with the word 'kid', but again, Charlie let it slide and gave a nod.

Booth moved to the next person, who happened to be a lovely young woman, maybe around her early to mid thirties, with keen bluish-green hues. Those eyes matched very nicely with her wavy, long auburn hair. She was slender, but appeared strong. She was familiar as well as she had been at the crime scene too. "That is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. You might know her from her novels."

Brennan just stared back at Charlie as if examining her, which made her squirm slightly, but gave a tiny smile in greeting.

Booth pointed to the young man standing next to Brennan. "That's Dr. Brennan's graduate student and assistant, Zack Addy," he stated.

Zack had to be not much older than Charlie with a young face and big brown eyes. His hair was a brown mop on his head and he had a lanky, but tall body. He looked as perceptive as his mentor, the same look in his eyes, but held himself with not as much confidence. He had also had been at the crime scene, but Booth had been the only to talk to since Zack and Brennan had been very focused on Daniela's body.

He looked to Charlie, studied her for a moment before shyly waving. Charlie returned the gesture in the same manner.

Booth came to the last person, who happened to be a gorgeous female. Her eyes were narrow, it was possible she had some sort of Asian in her, and they were bright and a warm brown. Her dark hair was silky and fell perfectly around her face. She was slender and elegant and she was the most welcoming after Booth introduced her to Charlie as "Angela Montengro, she's does the facial reconstruction around here; she draws faces." Angela gave Charlie a tender grin, saying, "Nice to meet you."

"Great," Booth grinned. He turned to Brennan. "Bones, we got a lead; we gotta go question Daniela's boyfriend."

Immediately, "Bones" Brennan yanked off her latex gloves and slid off her coat to get ready to leave. "Don't call me, Bones, Booth," she said briskly. "Hodgins, see if you can identify that hair follicle that we found, along with any particulates, especially on the note to Charlotte, and Zack, once that is done, please clean the bones." The two men nodded.

Booth peered down to Charlie. "Charlie, you stay here. I'll be right back, okay?" he told her gently.

"Okay," she replied softly with a small nod.

"Good," Her bodyguard looked to Angela. "Ange, can you watch Charlie and fix her up?—she fell outside."

"Of course," Angela smiled. It was warm, but there was a hint of knowing—she knew that Booth wanted to keep Charlie away from the "weird" people, AKA Zack and Hodgins, especially since she was new. "C'mon, sweetie," the brunette spoke to Charlie. "We'll go to my office. I got a first-aid kit there."

Charlie hesitantly followed, but not before Brennan spoke to her, "I am sorry for you loss, Charlotte. My team is very efficient; we will find the killer. In the meantime, please stay out of their way and do not break anything."

Charlie blinked, taken aback at the odd welcoming—or was it a reassurance?—and could only manage to stammer out a bemused, "Uh…r-right, th-thank you."

With that and nod, Brennan followed Booth out of the lab. Charlie followed after Angela to her office, however she spared Hodgins and Zack a glance before doing so.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!<em>


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter two, segment three! Thank you to the single person, who reviewed-I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this new piece! PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Bones or its characters. I just own my OCs and some plot points._

**_Warning:_**_ Swearing, crude humor, gore, violence, mild sexual content, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: The Actress and The Squints<span>**

"How'd you fall?" Angela kindly asked as she and Charlie sat across from each other in the artist's office.

Angela was cleaning Charlie's hands while Charlie gazed around the room with childish interest. It had elegant décor and very artistic, very suiting from the first impression the blonde got of the other woman. The room was lined with beautiful and unique artwork, which she figured was Angela's own pieces of work. The main office led to a very dark room with a large opening and a big machine was in the middle of it that Charlie couldn't identify.

"I was distracted," Charlie admitted, gazing at a water coloring. "So I didn't catch one of the steps outside properly. Then again, I'm a huge klutz, so I probably would've fallen anyway."

The dark-haired female searched the girl's lightly sun-kissed face before frowning slightly. "Were you thinking about Daniela?"

Charlie slowly looked to her before her gaze became downcast. "…Yeah." she ultimately replied softly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Charlotte." Angela apologized sincerely, squeezing her hands gently—she didn't want to irritate the scabs.

"Please call me Charlie and…its fine." She made a face and sighed, shaking her head. "No, actually it ain't fine, but there's nothing I can exactly do about it. I just have to wait until ya'll are finished and find the bastard that did this."

"We will, Charlie, we will." reassured Angela firmly.

Charlie gave the tiniest smile; it didn't reach her eyes. "I believe you. If the rumors I've heard about ya'll are correct then I have faith." she said. Apparently, the forensics' team at the Jeffersonian, particularly Dr. Brennan's, was a very capable group and always got their man through the bones that were brought to them. Charlie had read about them a couple of times in the paper, though she naturally had no idea she'd wind up meeting them, especially under such terrible conditions.

Angela beamed. She then, patted Charlie's hands. "Anyway, since you're going to be around the lab quite often, we might as well get to know each other. It'll be great to have a normal girl to talk to for once." When the younger and shorter female gave the brunet a quizzical look, Angela just shook her head and said, "Once you get to know Brennan better, you'll understand."

"O-Oh, um…okay?" was Charlie awkward response.

Just laughing, Angela placed the alcohol on her office's coffee table and made herself comfortable. "So tell me about yourself."

Charlie blushed slightly. "Uh…wha-what do you wanna know?" She was used to being around people and having a lot of attention on her, but that was when she was performing and she got to be a different person. Now, with new people, she was shy and felt embarrassed having to talk about herself.

Angela gave the girl a warm smile and a beautiful one at that. "Well, you can start by telling me where you're originally from because you have the cutest accent that definitely makes you not from around here." she pointed out.

Charlie had never thought her accent was cute. She had actually hated it at first, but started to hate it less and less as her Southern drawl started to ebb away slowly from living in a different place. Of course, she still had a bit of a twang left.

"Texas." she answered.

"Wow! You certainly are a long way from home, sweetie."

"D.C. is my home now; I've been living here since I was eighteen. Came here for school."

"Oh? Where do you go?"

"The Conservatory on Wisconsin Street."

Angela grinned. "You study the performing arts?" So Charlie was an artist, too, though in a different genre.

"Yeah," Charlie gave a nod. "Daniela studied there too, she had wanted to be a dancer."

"Oh, yeah. Brennan had mentioned her ankles having some sort of marking concerning that."

"I guess." Charlie had no idea someone could tell something like that from bones.

"What are you studying to be, Charlie?"

"An actress. I wouldn't mind do anything kind of acting, but I'd prefer to be on Broadway."

Angela giggled slightly, nudging Charlie playfully. "Oh, so you wanna be a Broadway Baby then, huh?"

Charlie actually cracked a smile at that. It was small, but genuine and Angela perked up at it—it had been her goal this entire time. "It would be nice. My professors say I have a good shot; they've even given me a lead role in the RENT."

"That's great! Your parents must be so proud!" Angela complimented happily, patting Charlie on the knee.

The actress' smile faltered as she shifted a little. "Oh, um…I don't-"

"Hey, Ange, can you do me a favor?" said Hodgins as the fair-haired male strolled in with a tiny tray. On it held a small black hair follicle.

Angela rose. "Sure. What is it?" she asked with curiosity.

"Can you search for all of the doll making places within the general area that uses mohair?" he claimed, handing her the tray.

"Mohair. Doll-making places within the area. Got it." Angela gave a nod and moved over to her desk.

Hodgins smiled, watching her before focusing on Charlie. "Hey, while Angela is busy with that, why don't ya come see what Zack and I are doing?" he suggested.

"Um, okay, sure." Charlie nodded, standing. She was interested to see how and what everyone did around here.

"Great," Hodgins guided her out of the room. "You afraid of bugs?" he inquired with a mischievous twinkle in his blue spheres and a playful smirk.

"Don't scare her away on her first day here, Hodgins!" scolded Angela over her shoulder.

Hodgins laughed while Charlie replied, a bit skeptically, "I'm from Texas where we have scorpions. If I'm not afraid of those, I'm definitely not afraid of whatever you're gonna to show me." That just made the man laugh harder.

"I think I'm gonna like you, Charlie."

Charlie almost smiled at that. "Th-Thanks." Then, she cleared her throat as she followed Hodgins into another separate room from the main laboratory. "So why are you asking Angela to look up doll-making places?" she questioned with thin, furrowed brows.

"Because the victim had a foreign hair on her body that did not belong to her or the killer. Mohair is composed of Angora goat hair, which is used for dolls." Zack stated already being in the large room Hodgins and Charlie had entered.

That room was very different than Angela's and since Booth had called him the "Bug and dirt guy", Charlie was going to assume it was Hodgins' office. Various jars of different colored dirt and numerous species of bug lined the walls. As well, there were some personal things, too, like Hodgins' doctorate. It had more of the same motif as the main lab outside.

Hodgins shot the younger, but taller male a scathing look. "Dude,"

"What?" blinked Zack with his brown eyes innocently. "That is what mohair consists of."

"Not that," Hodgins shook his head exasperated. "I meant, "dude" as in "be more sensitive". Charlie is standing right _here_, the victim's friend, you could at least call the victim by her name when Charlie's around."

Zack still looked confused. "But, Dr. Brennan said-"

"It's fine," Charlie interrupted before what she assumed was going to turn into a fight between the boys—though, Hodgins looked more willing to fight than Zack.

In reality, the green-eyed girl was a tad peeved that Zack wasn't using Daniela's name, sounding so aloof and cool, but she realized it was silly to feel that way. Zack didn't know Daniela and Charlie figured it was easier for Zack to distance himself a little to not became an emotional wreck in his job. However, that didn't make Charlie dislike it any less. As an actress, she felt like she could never do such a thing when she depended on her emotions so much.

Either way, she changed the subject. "Anyway, what are ya'll gonna do with that jar of critters?" Charlie asked, pointing to the jar of tiny, black insects in Zack's long-fingered hands.

"They're desmestes maculatus." was Zack's prompt reply.

"Uh…that's Latin for…um, flesh-eating beetles?" Charlie said slowly, making a face as she went through her memory of Latin. Both males looked pleasantly surprised, which put the redhead off a bit. "I'm very good with languages. Knowing various languages looks good on resumes and factors a lot into getting hired for something; less money for directors and producers to train someone to know a language. So don't look so surprised." she explained, hands on her hips.

Again, Hodgins laughed and said, patting Charlie's shoulder, "Like I said, I think I'm gonna like you, girlie."

Just shaking her head, Charlie turned to Zack. "So you're gonna clean Ella's body of the flesh with those?"

"Yes," He nodded. He turned to the large glass container in the room where Daniela's body laid. "That way we can see the cause of death, the weapon used, and many other things with better precision." he expounded. The shaggy-haired male reached up and dumped the beetles into the casing.

Noticing Charlie's expression, Hodgins said, "You don't have to watch this."

After a moment, she shook her head, almost transfixed on the black creatures working over Daniela's body. "N-No, it's…okay," she forced out. "Its just…I-I've seen dead bodies before, but…n-never like this." Clearing her throat, she tore her eyes away from the sight and to the two males with her. "So, do you think that the doll hair came off the murderer by accident when he…he…killed Ella?"

"It doesn't belong to the vic-" Despite what Charlie had said, Hodgins shot his co-worker a look and Zack quickly, yet awkwardly corrected himself, "It doesn't belong to Daniela?"

Charlie wasn't sure if she appreciated the effort or not; it seemed very forced, but at least he tried. Either way, she shook her head, her wavy hair and bangs swishing about her face with the moment. "No. She _hated_ dolls, they scared the Holy Hell outta her," she said. "Ever since she saw _Chucky_, she hasn't been able to be in the same room as a doll since."

Zack's dark eyebrows creased at his temple, glancing back at her. "I don't understand."

Both Hodgins and Charlie looked at the graduate student as if he had grown two heads.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm not a big horror movie goer, but I know the movie at least." Charlie said.

"You'll soon learn that Zack here is basically alien." Hodgins told her. The aforementioned male glared at Hodgins. Hodgins ignored it and just said to Zack, "It's a horror movie from the nineties about a killer doll; it's a trilogy. Pretty scary actually."

"…Oh, I see." Zack replied slowly. Though, he didn't sound like he did really; he didn't understand how a doll could be scary or a killer.

Charlie made a pensive face and rubbed her face. "Now that I think about it, Kyle, Ella's boyfriend, became scared of dolls after seeing that movie with her, too." She frowned deeply. "I don't think he could be a suspect whether he argued before her death or not 'cuz of that; he loved her."

"Don't jump to conclusions. People have killed for far less and for far less logical reasons. Your friend could very well be the killer." Zack stated, turning to watch the beetles eat away the flesh on Daniela's body.

That time, how offended Charlie felt by Zack's attitude did show. She frowned and turned on her heel. "I'm gonna see how Angela's faring." she mumbled.

Once the strawberry-blonde haired girl was gone, Hodgins glanced to Zack. "Dude, not cool."

"What?" Zack blinked, not understanding what he did wrong to earn such a look.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!<em>


	4. Chapter Three

_Thanks for the reviews so far; much appreciated~! I hope to see more in the future! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Bones or its characters. All I own is Charlie, other OCs, and some plot points._

**_Warning:_**_ Swearing, mild sexual content, crude humor, gore, violence, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: Rag-Baby<span>**

"Don't let what Zack says get to you, Charlie." Angela reassured the twenty-year-old beside her as they crowded her desk in front of a bunch of very intricate-type computers. "You'll learn quickly that he and Brennan, you'll find out soon enough, say things with no real ill-intent. I'm sure Zack didn't mean to offend you."

Charlie chewed the inside of her cheek.

She didn't how to respond to that. Maybe she was just being overly sensitive considering her situation. Zack didn't seem like he had meant to offend her, but Charlie had been offended; she couldn't think that Kyle would do such a terrible thing to Daniela. Then again, they were the experts not her, but _still_…

She sighed deeply. "…I'll keep that in mind for next time." was all she could think of saying. "Anyway, have you narrowed it down to any particular places?"

"I've narrowed it down to two places. _Pauline's Porcelain Princesses_ and _Rag-Babies_." Angela answered, bringing up pictures of the two places' storefronts. "Both use mohair and top-class makers, all custom-made."

"Should we call Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?" Charlie asked, peering to the other female.

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "Can you do that and I'll tell Zack and Hodgins."

Nodding, the girls did the assigned jobs. Angela went off to tell the boys and Charlie grabbed her cell phone, she found Booth's number in it (he had given it to her earlier), and called him up. She pressed it to her ear, which was pierced multiple times, and listened to the ringing for a little while. Eventually, Booth's deep voice came on the other end, "_Booth here._"

"It's Charlie. Angela found something," she answered.

"_Really? Great because all we got from Kyle was sobbing and apologies for having an arguing with Daniela, not believing those were his last words to her._" Booth said.

Charlie released a breath of relief she didn't know she had been holding. Kyle was no longer a suspect; she knew he hadn't done it. Kyle and Daniela argued, but what couple didn't? They really had loved each other.

"_What ya got for us, Charlie?_"

"The hair follicle they found on Ella's body was mohair, a hair from a doll. So, Dr. Hodgins had Angela searched doll-making places in the area and narrowed it down to two shops that specialize in using mohair for making and selling their dolls."

"_What are they?_"

"_Pauline's Porcelain Princesses_ and _Rag-Babies_."

She heard Booth speaking with Brennan, it was muffled so she couldn't hear what he was saying, but she assumed he was telling her what Charlie had told him.

"_Great! We'll hit those places up right now!_"

"Wait," Charlie called to Booth before he hung up. "I wanna come."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "_I don't think that's a good idea. If the murderer is at one of those stores, it would be very risky for you to tag along._"

"But I could help. Besides, I have…a weird feeling about this whole doll thing." she admitted with a moment of hesitation. She was embarrassed to confess to such since it was just a small feeling, but a feeling was a feeling and as a performing artist, she was taught to go with her feelings. And ever since someone mentioned dolls, a strange, sinking sensation had been building in her chest.

Again, there came silence on the other end of the phone on Booth's part. It was mean, but if she was going to get her way, she had to do. Thus, placing on her most innocent voice, she said, "And you will protect me, right?"

Like she had predicted, he sighed deeply in frustration. "_Fine. We'll be swinging by to come pick you up, but if I tell you to do or not do something, you listen, got me?_" he caved in.

Charlie tried not to smile. "Thank you, Agent Booth. See ya'll soon."

"_Bye._" Booth hung up.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan had picked Charlie up at the Jeffersonian and Booth started in the direction of the first doll place: <em>Pauline's<em>. On the drive, Booth spoke to his charge in the back seat of his black SUV, "You said you had a weird feeling about this whole thing. What did you mean, Charlie?"

"Does it matter? Personal feelings are irrational and do not pertain to the case." Brennan pointed out logically from the passenger.

Booth shot the same look that Hodgins had given Zack earlier. "Maybe, but Charlie does and her feelings could lead to a potential suspect, so _let her talk_." he said scathingly. Brennan made a face, but said nothing. Booth looked back at the girl through his rearview mirror. "Charlie,"

She looked to Brennan, remembered what Angela told her about not being insulted by what Brennan and Zack said, and thus, took a deep breath; she had to be less sensitive. She let what Brennan said go as it was her own opinion and responded to Booth's question, "See, back was I was in high school, I think either freshman or sophomore year, I had this stalker, I guess you could say. At first, it seemed harmless. I found a really, gorgeous porcelain doll, handmade, in my locker. I figured it was from an admirer so I didn't make a big deal about; I was flattered." Charlie gnawed on her body lip before licking her lips. She proceeded, lounging backwards and slouching slightly against her seat, "Then, it got freaky. I started to get dolls that looked like me and they started to have more and more detail. Finally, I got a doll that looked _exactly_ like me in my pajamas and it came with a note that said "It's not a perfect as you, but I made it with love. Please be my personal doll". I freaked and reported it to the principal. After that, I stopped receiving dolls but the person who kept sending them to me was never identified. The school didn't make a big deal about it. Thought it was just some stupid kid with a problem and since it stopped after I reported it, they never told the police, that's why," she declared.

At that, Booth and Brennan exchanged glances. Charlie noticed. "Do you think they coincide?" she asked, not knowing whether to be hopeful or scared.

Brennan gave a jerk of her head, looking over her shoulder at Charlie. "You very well might have something," she said, sounding encouraging or at least trying to. "Your information and the information from the bones that we've gathered so far show us such. However, its best not to jump to conclusions."

Charlie managed to grin. It wasn't a compliment or an insult, but she was going to take it. _She gives and she takes., _she concluded. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

* * *

><p><em>Pauline's<em> doll place held nothing for the three, just a very, very confused and blind old woman. That being, Brennan, Booth, and Charlie headed to _Rag-Babies_.

It was a very fancy looking place. A cream yellow building with large glass windows, a soft brown door that had a sign that read 'open' in capital letters, and gorgeous, intricate dolls lined the windows to showcase. They lined the walls of the stalls too; it was evident if you peered through the windows. Finally, a large banner with "Rag-Dolls" written in pretty and neat script hung over the door.

The trio made their way inside. A girl, probably a little younger than Charlie, was at the counter working on painting the face of a doll while listening to her iPod. Booth marched up to her, Brennan at her side and Charlie chose to walk around to look, and announced his presence by rapping his knuckles lightly on the fake glass counter.

Jumping, startled, the girl blinked her big, baby blues and gazed up at him through her black bangs. She pulled her earplugs out and straightened up, glancing between Booth and Brennan puzzled. "Um, can I help you, sir, ma'am?" she asked. The teen noticed Charlie and looked back to the two of them. "Are you looking for a doll for your daughter?"

Booth, slightly flustered, said quickly, "We're not together."

Brennan was far calmer. "He's not my husband."

And Charlie called out, having heard, "I'm not their daughter!"

The youngest person in the room blinked surprised, but nonetheless, kept her mind on her business. "Then, what can I do for you?"

"Do you run this place, Miss…?" Booth began to interrogate.

"Taylor Keehl." the girl replied and shook her head, her bob moving about. "And no, I just work here. I'm the owner's apprentice." Taylor motioned to the doll sitting in front of her that she had been painting a face on. The style was similar to the faces of the dolls about the place, but there were distinct differences; Taylor's was amateur compared to the pieces being showcased.

"Who's the owner?"

"Ian Poole."

"Is he here?"

"No, Mr. Poole hasn't been in since a week ago."

"Do you know where he is?"

Taylor's eyes narrowed. "What's this 'bout? Does Mr. Poole—like—owe ya money or something?" she inquired.

"No," Booth almost scoffed. He pulled out his badge. "FBI."

The girl stiffened. "F-FBI? What the Hell does the feds havta to do with Mr. Poole?" she stammered, swallowing thickly.

Before either Booth or Brennan could reply, Charlie called out to them. "Um, g-guys? I-I th-think I have something here!" She sounded on edge, which drew the two's attention more than her words. They looked to her; she was standing at the farthest end of the room, staring up at group of dolls, particularly one.

Brennan came up beside her when Booth nudged his head indicating for her to go to Charlie; he was now watching Taylor closely. Once Brennan was at Charlie's side, Charlie pointed up at the doll she had been staring at. "D-Doesn't that look…look an awful lot l-like…like Daniela?" she managed to choke out, looking to the other female.

And indeed it did. The doll had the same Japanese and Cubin features that Daniela had. It had long, silky black hair and mocha-colored eyes, which were slanted. Her skin was smooth, porcelain and tan. It had the small beauty-mark Daniela had near her mouth and a stud in her nose like Daniela. Finally, the doll was adorned in the same exact yellow, turtleneck, sweater dress that she had been wearing when they found her body.

Brennan, narrowing her eyes keenly, almost like a hawk's, pulled on latex gloves before taking down the doll. She exchanged looks with Charlie, who looked fairly pale. "Bones, what is it?" Booth asked.

"Taylor, did Mr. Poole make this?" Brennan queried the girl.

"Uh, y-yeah, of course. He makes all the dolls around here." she stuttered, nodding shakily. "H-He actually made that two weeks ago."

Brennan locked eyes with Booth. "Two weeks ago," she repeated.

"Got it." Booth turned his stern glare to Taylor. "Miss. Keehl, I hope you don't mind coming with us. We've got some questions to ask you concerning your boss."

Taylor blanched, swallowing hard.

* * *

><p>When they brought Taylor to the FBI building, the poor girl was near to tears and was very compliant. She answered everything Booth asked her while Brennan and Charlie watched from behind the one-sided glass.<p>

Charlie had never seen an actual interrogation before, so it was an interesting to see even if Booth wasn't questioning the murderer. Booth, knowing how distraught Taylor was and how cooperative she was being, not to mention young, was being quite nice with her as he questioned. So maybe it wasn't like the interrogations in the movies or TV, but it gave something to distract Charlie from the fact that she was in danger, among other things—pretty much the same questions from before were haunting her.

"Are you scared?" Brennan suddenly asked from beside Charlie.

Charlie looked up at her to stare for a moment before watching Booth speak with the trembling and sobbing Taylor—her make-up was running profusely. She nodded, swallowing thickly. "No," she said. "I'm terrified." Biting her lip, she peered back to the older and taller female. "I've never been so scared in my life."

Brennan looked at a lost for moment then, gently said, "It's not irrational be afraid when a murderer is after you, but Booth is very good at protecting people. He has saved my life before, and we will find the killer before he can touch you; he will be put away for good for killing Daniela. I promise you that, Charlie."

Charlie relaxed, even if slightly, at that. Brennan's confidence was contagious and comforting. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan gave a tiny smile and nod.

Soon, Booth emerged and exhaled deeply, hands on his hands. The women looked to him expectantly. "Well, Taylor said she hasn't seen Poole in a week and he's only called in once to check up on the shop, didn't tell her where he is." he explained.

"Is that…all we got?" asked Charlie, disappointment evident in her voice.

Booth gave a lopsided smile. "Taylor was kind enough to allow us to have her cell, she saved the phone call, and search the shop with a warrant."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading~! Hope you enjoyed! Please, review!<em>


	5. Chapter Four

****_Many thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciated it; keep it up, I wanna hear from more of you! Anyway, shorter chapter, sorry, but needs to be so it doesn't overlap the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please review~!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I d_o _NOT own Bones or its characters. I just own Charlie, other OCs, and some plot points._

_**Warning:** Swearing, mild sexual content, crude humor, violence, gore, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Poole In<span>**

Once they got the "go", everyone went off into different directions. Booth and Brennan went back to the doll store. Angela was using Taylor's cell phone to trance the call the girl had gotten from Ian. Hodgins was examining the doll of Daniela to check if it matched the hair they found on the body. Zack was working with the body, still trying to find the murder weapon and if Ian was a possible suspect. And that left Charlie to do whatever she felt like and since she had spoken to Angela about Zack, Charlie wanted to try talking to him again.

And that's exactly what she did.

After calling MJ and Shannon to check up on Scout, Charlie took a deep breath and approached the brown-eyed male working on the platform of the Medico-Legal Lab of the Smithsonian. He was very focused on Daniela's body—now just bones because of the flesh eating beetles—so when Charlie cleared her throat to catch his attention, he didn't hear nor look. The Southerner made a face before clearing her throat again, but louder.

That time, Zack looked up, peering to her curiously. Smiling sheepishly, Charlie gave a small wave. "Uh, h-hi. Sorry to b-bother you, but can I speak to you?" she said, cursing herself for sounding like a shy, nervous child trying to make friends on the first day of school—then again, she did feel a little like that around here.

He straightened. "I've actually been meaning to speak to you as well, Charlotte." he replied simply, lowering what Charlie assumed was a vertebra.

"Charlie, please," she said. "And uh…okay. You can go first if ya want."

"All right," He gave a nod. "I apologize for my words yesterday. Hodgins said that what I had said to you about your friends had hurt your feelings thus, I am sorry. According to Hodgins and Angela, my social skills, despite or maybe even because of my intelligence, are subpar and that causes me to be inattentive to others' feelings and that was the case with you yesterday. So again, I apologize, Charlie."

Despite herself, Charlie couldn't help giving off a small giggle, which she tried to muffle with her hand. Her chortle was light, but a laugh was a laugh.

Zack arched a puzzled brow at her, wondering what was so funny. She shook her head, apologizing, when she noticed his expression. "I just don't know what's funnier, the fact that that's the longest apology I had ever received or the fact that I was going to apologize to you."

The twenty-four-year-old blinked. "You were going to apologize to me?"

"Yeah," Charlie licked her lips, blushing softly, and looked away. She scratched her nose, embarrassed—she wasn't really good with apologies since she didn't feel the need to do so often. "Angela told me about your…I guess, your poor social skills, and how I shouldn't be so sensitive to what you say to me because you rarely have any ill-intent when speaking to others; you're just being honest. And generally, I'm not so sensitive, I usually have a tougher skin, but I guess considering everything with the murder, my wall isn't as guarded." Her green orbs glanced back to Zack, who was watching her intently. "So, I'm sorry, too, Zack."

"Your apology was longer than mine," he pointed out once she was finished. "And though, I didn't entirely understand some of what you said, I accept your apology."

Again, Charlie giggled, but harder. _He's definitely an odd one, but I don't think that's so bad._ "Okay. Well, I accept yours well." Smiling a little, but genuinely, Charlie stepped up to him. "In that case, since we've accepted each others' apologies, I think we should start over. Fresh slate. Make a new—good—first impression. Y'know?"

Zack's brows furrowed bemused, staring at her for a couple of minutes; Charlie could see the gears working. Then, finally, he said hesitantly, "Are you proposing companionship?"

"Might as well. I'm gonna be around here a lot since Agent Booth is my bodyguard, it'd make sense to try to get along, right?"

"Yes, that is a very logical proposition."

"Okidokie then," Charlie stuck out her hand. "I'm Charlotte May Haines, but I'd prefer Charlie. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He looked at her then, her hand then, back to her. He took her hand, his bigger and paler than hers, and shook it. "Zack Addy. Pleasure to meet you as well, Charlie." he said a bit awkwardly, but kindly.

Charlie beamed, feeling better than she had in a while. Zack managed to return the smile.

"_Wha_t are you two doing?" questioned a male's voice from behind them sounding an awful lot like Booth.

The two youths glanced back to see that Booth and Brennan had returned and Booth looked a bit peeved at what he was looking at.

"We are becoming friends," answered Zack promptly only to sink back and release Charlie's hand quickly at the older and taller male's glare. Charlie looked at Zack oddly, but gave Booth a confirming nod, which made him look even more displeased much to Charlie's confusion.

"I see," Booth said slowly. "_Anyway_," He and Brennan stepped up onto the platform. "We found some interesting things at "_Rag-Babies_"." The two approached the other two.

"Like what?" asked Charlie, not knowing whether to be uneasy or optimistic.

"For starters, _this_," Booth fished out a photograph from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to Charlie. She looked at it, allowing Zack to peer over her shoulder. However, Charlie instantly paled when she gazed at the picture.

It was a picture of her.

It was a picture of her and Scout. It had been taken last spring while they were at the dog park. He was still pretty small then (a little after she had adopted him), but as adorable as ever and Charlie was smiling widely up at the camera while holding her puppy's leash—Daniela actually had been the one to take it.

But that wasn't the weirdest part.

The weirdest part was the picture had been in a frame on her night table beside her bed.

Exhaling shakily, Charlie held out the picture to whomever would take it from her. "O-Okay, th-that's creepy." She smoothed her hair back. "Wha-What else did you find?"

It was Brennan's turn to pull out something, yet she pulled out two things; both were in plastic, Ziploc bags. She held them out for everyone to see. "We found these in the back room where Ian Poole makes his dolls." she announced.

One bag contained bits and pieces of the beginning of a doll's face if it were combined. There was a full head of curly, strawberry-blonde mohair. Two pale green eyes made of beads. A small nose and a pair of ears with the same number of piercings Charlie had. Actually, all the features that were in the bag matched Charlie's. In the second bag, seemed to be a tool of sort and spool of thread. It had a wood handle and had a thin, small but sharp blade on the end and the spool had thick thread used for sewing. Both looked like tools used for doll making.

"The pieces of doll could be the beginnings of Poole making a doll replica of Charlie and the tools fit the wounds on the victim's body. The thread is thick and sharp enough to have choke and cut the victim's hyoid and the cut-eye tool is sharp and small enough to have created the multiple cuts about the body." Brennan explained.

Charlie felt like fainting and jumping for joy all at the same time. Instead, though, she inhaled deeply and asked, "So…is Poole our man? Did he kill Ella?"

"We cannot jump to conclusions." Brennan answered. "We still have to compose more evidence to convict him."

* * *

><p>And by what Brennan meant by that was for Zack and she to match the nicks and wounds on the bones with the "weapons", Hodgins had to match particulates and DNA on the weapons and other evidence, Angela had to compose a proper scenario of the murder, and Booth used what Angela had told him from the phone call to Taylor to tell the FBI where to locate Ian Poole. That left Charlie to "patiently" wait until everyone was done with his or her duties again—something she steadily hated because she felt useless.<p>

"You doing okay, Charlie?" Booth asked, off the cell phone and now standing beside the girl, who was sitting on a stool on the platform.

She peered up at him then, back at Brennan and Zack working over Daniela's bones. "Mmmmm," she hummed softly. "I guess. Better than before. I'm just…getting antsy, y'know?"

"Can't say I blame ya."

"What's the deal with Poole's location?"

Sighing deeply, the ex-sniper leaned back against the metal railing crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Well, Angela said that the phone call was from New York, near Long Island, but that's all we got at the moment. He called from a payphone, so he can be anywhere."

Charlie made a face, scowling. Booth noticed and quickly said with a smile, "But don't worry, Charlie, we'll find him if he's our guy. Everything will be okay."

She rubbed her temple. "That's what ya'll keep telling me."

Her bodyguard didn't know what to say to that. The college student didn't sound sad, bitter, angry, or comforted; she sounded like she was just stating a simple fact. Nonetheless, he didn't have time to dwell on that when Angela had called everyone into her office to show what she had done.

That being, they all filed in and gathered around the large contraption Charlie had noticed earlier. Except this time it was turned on and glowing in bright orange and yellow. Soon before Charlie's green eyes, an illuminated image of Daniela—Charlie felt nostalgia and somberness well in her chest at the sight of her late friend—and a figure with no face.

"Calculating Daniela's wounds, her height and weight, and the objects Booth and Brenna found," Angela began, an electronic board in her arms and a little pen in her hand. She clicking and clacking with the pen against the board. "Her attacker had to be 157lbs and 5'7" and had come at her full frontal so she knew he was coming thus, the defensive wounds; her overpowered her considering the difference in height and weight, though." Her tone was remorseful as she spoke those words.

Soon, the figure with no face lunged at Daniela with the cut-eye tool, slicing numerous areas on her body. Daniela had her arms raised, but she ultimately wound up on her knees weak and bloody. Then, her murderer took the thread and tightly wound it around her neck until Daniela no longer moved.

Charlie felt bile rise in her throat and grimaced at the movie that had just played. Booth placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He looked grave, speaking pointedly to the "squints", "So who do we know of our suspects is 5'7" and a 157lbs?"

"Kyle is 6ft, about 150lbs." Brennan pointed out.

"Taylor is far too short and too light." Angela added.

"All we have left is Ian Poole." Hodgins said.

"But we won't know until the FBI finds him and brings him in." Brennan said.

Charlie frowned, her heart sinking. "In other words, we have to wait."

No one replied. There was no need to.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading~! Please review~!<em>


End file.
